Unexpected Giift
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: Christmas is in the air, but somethings may prove to be the greatest gift of all. I suck at summeries, enjoy!


Well since the holidays are coming up I desided to write a little something... (**do forgive me for any spelling mistakes; the computer I'm using doesn't have a spell check.-.-)**

Disclaimer: When I do end up owning something as awesome as this I'll let ya'll know...

* * *

><p>Heavy snow flakes fell gently through the cold, crisp air one evening on Montressor. Jim looked out through the clouded window in his room. He hoped the snow would never end, and just keep falling forever. The faint chattering that had been echoing though the halls a few hours before was slowly quieting down. He concluded that his mother, Sarah Hawkins, was going to close the inn soon. He sighed heavily, his breath leaving even more fog on his already opaque window. Christmas had never really been enjoyable for him. It was usually just him, his mother, and Delbert spending time together, talking and passing the time. His father used to be included, untill he left them. Soft chirping broke him out of his thoughts. He looked over to his left and spotted Morph perched on his shoulder, looking happy like always.<p>

"Excited for tomorrow, Morph?" Jim chuckled silently, patting the little pink blob on the head.

"Excited! Excited!" Morph parroted happily.

"Want to see what mom's up to?" Jim asked. Morph chattered with agreement.

He walked away from the window and into the dimmly lite hallway outside of his room. As he walked down the wooden stair case, he could hear that the dinning room was almost completely silent exept for Sarah, Amelia, and Delbert talking.

"We'll be over early to help you with setting up if that's okay with you, Sarah." Delbert said, putting on his dark red trench coat.

Sarah nodded in agreement glanced over a the window. "That'll be fine but are you sure you two don't want to spend the night? It's getting pretty bad out there." Delbert looked over to his wife to see what she thought.

Amelia shrugged, "We wouldn't want to be a bother." she explained.

"It would be no problem at all! Actually I think it would be wonderful if you two stayed for the holidays!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jim asked as he made his way into the dining room.

"It wouldn't bother you if the Doppler's spent the night would it, Jim?" Sarah asked.

"Um... no, I don't care." he stated simply.

Just then, B.E.N bursted out of the kitchen seeming even more happy then usual. It was his first Christmas on Montresser and, for the past two months, all he seemed to be able to talk about were the holidays. It nearly drove everyone crazy when he started singing Christmas songs in the middle of October. Amelia had threatened to shoot him with a lasor pistol if he sang Jingle-Bells one more time.

"MARRY CHRISTMAS JIMMY!" B.E.N exclaimed, running up and pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"B.E.N it's not Christmas!" Jim shouted pushing the robot off of him.

"Jingle-bells Jingle bells Jingle all the-" B.E.N began to sing.

"I will end you..." Amelia hissed, though clenched teeth and emediatly B.E.N fell silent.

Delbert cleared his throught and walked placed himself between B.E.N and Amelia in order to prevent conflict. "Well I think it would be okay for us to stay the night."

"Yay!" Sarah said happily. "Oh and Jim tomorrow I'm going to need you to go into town and pick up a few things for the party; B.E.N can go with you."

"HAZAAA!" B.E.N shouted with glee. "Me and my best buddy Jimmy are gonna go shopping!"

"B-but shouldn't I help you guys with things around here!" Jim asked hoping to find an excuse to get away form B.E.N.

"I think Delbert and Amelia will be more than enough help." Sarah said. "Now I think its time for everyone to go to bed; we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

><p>After everyone went upstairs, Jim stayed behind with Morph. He walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky. "I wonder were you are." He murrmered to himself and feel silent as though he were expecting an answer. "Well, Merry Christmas Silver." he whispered, closing the window's blinds.<p>

The next day Jim awoke with a large heavy object on his legs. He slowly openned his eyes, still not quite awake, and as his eyes began to come into focus he could see two giant blue eyes staring a him.

"B.E.N! GET THE HELL OFF!" Jim shouted knocking the robot to the floor. However, that didn't do much good. B.E.N emediatly hoped back onto the bed and hugged Jim.

"Jimmy! Isn't it wonderful! Christmas is today and holiday cheer is everywhere." he looked at Jim who was clearly pissed. "Okay almost everywhere..."

"B.E.N I know your exited but how 'bout you save it for tonight." Jim sighed. "So is everyone down stairs?

"Yup! Actually they're waiting for you!" B.E.N answered.

Jim goaned and rolled out of bed. "You know, you could have told me that instead of going on about that "Holiday Cheer" crap." He pulled on his boots on and slowly walked to the door.

"Jimmy what did you get for me!" B.E.N asked as the walked down the stairs into the dining room;Jim ignored him. Sarah, Delbert, and the Captain were all sitting down at a table talking.

"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Hawkins." Amelia smirked, looking over her shoulder.

"Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open slay. Over the hills we go-" B.E.N sang out of no where. Amelia glared at him and he stopped, covering his mouth.

"Well now that everyone's here should we open presents?" Sarah asked.

"YES!" B.E.N exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and dashing out of the room. Everyone sighed with slight annoyance then followed him into the living room.

A small christmas tree sat in the corner next to the fire place who's flame was dimly glowing. B.E.N had already picked up a large preasent wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green bow on it. Delbert and Amelia both sat on the couch, both seeming quite amused at the overly exited robot. Jim joined B.E.N and sat on the floor.

Jim picked up a small box with blue wrapping paper and handed it to B.E.N. "Here, this one's from me." he chuckled hoping it would calm him down.

B.E.N tore the paper apart quickly and reviled a small skrew driver. B.E.N leaped up with joy. "Oh my goodness! I've always wanted something like this! It's so shiny!". He then reached under the tree, grabbed a preasent and handed it to Jim. "This is for you!"

Jim looked a it puzzled. It was poorly wraped but he could tell that been had tried. Around the begining of September, B.E.N had began wrapping everything in sight, apparently practicing for December. Jim could feel the preasent though the paper, but its odd shape made it damn near imposible for him to tell what it was. He unwrapped it and pulled out and object made of clay. It was unrecognizable but from what Jim could tell it looked like it was some sort of person. "This is...great B.E.N"

"I knew you would like it! I made one for the Captain too!" B.E.N said, handing a preasent to Amelia.

She raised an eye brow slightly baffled, and unwraped it. I looked like a blob with sticks coming out of it. "Uh... may I ask what this is suppoesed to be."

"It's the Legacy!" B.E.N explained. Amelia's eye twiched, most likely because she was slightly disturbed to see a randition of her beloved ship as a blob of clay.

Delbert cleared this throught. "Well...uh, I got you a little something Sarah." He got up and reached for a preasent under the tree. "Well, Amelia helped me out with this one but for the most part It was my idea."

"Thank you Delbert!" Sarah smiled opening the package. It was the cook book she had been wanting to get for months. She got up and huged him clearly thrilled. "It's just what I wanted! And thank you too Amelia!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the gifts went by fast. Amelia got Delbert a few books about astrophisics, Jim got a few new tools for his solar surfer, and Amelia recieved some books about spacing. Shortly afterwards Jim and B.E.N went into town to go and pick up a few things for the Christmas party for that evening. With B.E.N going on and on and on about his new skrew driver, it was a long trip to say the least. By the time they got back, the party was already started. Everyone they knew was there, but Jim wasn't really in the mood for socializing. For the majority of the evening he just sat at the table next to the window. There was only one person he wanted to talk to and he wasn't there. The hours passed by and soon the guests were gone. Sarah was helping B.E.N clean up and Delbert and Amelia were getting ready to leave.<p>

"Well, that was fun, thanks for having us Sarah." Delbert said putting on his coat and making his way towards the door.

"No problem. Are you coming over for New Years Eve?"

"It's possible." Amelia said simply.

A knock on the door got everyones attention. Delbert looked out the window to see who it was. "Who would be wondering around at this hour?" He slowly openned the door and was face to face with a cloaked figure. He emediatly stepped back, his eyes wide with fright. The cloaked man walked slowly walked though the door way, every step making a loud, metalic *thud*. Jim stood there puzzled, but after a few seconds of wondering where he had heard that clanking sound before, he came to a conclusion.

"Silver?" Jim asked in a hushed voice. Everyone in the room looked at him completely flustered.

The man chuckled and pulled off his hood, revealing a glowing robotic eye and a familiar face.

"Well if it 'ant Jimbo! Haha, nice te see yer doin' well" Silver said with a smile on his face.

All Jim could do was stand there in shock, hoping that his eyes weren't decieving him. He looked over to his left and saw that Amelia wasn't quite as thrilled with their new visiter. Delbert looked more worried then anything and Sarah was just flat out confused.

"Awe, don't be like that you guy. I was expectin' yer to be a little happy te see me." Silver said, a little taken aback by their reactions. No one said anything for a while until Jim decided to speak.

"Of course we're happy your here." he smiled. At that moment, the tention in the room dimmed down. Morph seemed happier than anyone else in the room and floated over to his former master. Delbert, though hesitant, also came over to great Silver despite his wifes silent protests. Jim motioned for his mother to come over and introduce herself. "Silver, this is my mom."

"Tis a pleasure Ma'am" Silver said nodding his head politely.

"So your the imfamous John Silver my son has been talking about." Sarah smiled. " Thanks for looking after Jim while he was gone."

"No te problem, Mrs. Hawkins. This boy is really somet'in'." Silver looked over and looked at Ameila who was still standing back glaring at him. "Oh, don't be like tha' Cap'n'."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "May I remind you that your the one who demolished my ship and the repairs ended up causing me a fortune."

Silver looked over at Jim puzzled. "She's still mad 'bout tha'?"

"Ever since we got back." Jim explained.

"Um well, I think it's time for us to go." Delbert said, leading Amelia towards the door.

Silver raised an eye brow. "Wha'?"

"Oh there married now." Jim explained.

"Is tha' so?"

"Yeah," Delbert smiled, "we've been married for about six months. Anyway we'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p>They said their goodbyes and soon things were quiet again. Sarah decided to head in for the night and thus left both Silver and Jim to talk by themselves. Jim had so many questions to ask but he wasn't sure if Silver would be able to answer them all.<p>

"Where have you been all this time!"

Silver shrugged. "I've jus' been sailin' around the etherium, nuthin' really."

"Oh..." Jim sighed. "But at least you made it for Christmas."

"Yeah about tha', I'm sorry for not bringin' ye anythin'." Silver appologized.

"Yes you did." Jim protested. "Your my gift for the year."

Silver burst out laughing at this. "Ye truely are somethin' speacial Jimbo. Now, it's gettin' late, ye best turn in."

"How long are you going to be staying?" Jim asked.

"Well," Silver said, rubbing his chin in thought, "I can't say I'll be stayin' here for long; I am still a wanted man, ye see. But I'll stay as long as I need to."

Jim nodded in understanding. "Hmm, m'kay well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tha' you will Jimbo." Silver smiled.

-Fin

* * *

><p>AN:I bet this has been done before but oh well... please review! No Flames Please!


End file.
